Divine Retribution
Divine Retribution is the 16th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance A Forever Knight Scientist have found the secrets of the Sword of Ekcuah. The legendary weapon is not a sword but a title, given to the most powerful creatures the mayas ever witness. Ah Puch! Plot A group of Forever Knights are gathered around a Forever Knight Scientist. Enoch and Patrick entered the room and ask what's going on. The scientist told them, he have discovered the mystery behind the Sword of Ekcuah. Enoch commands to kill the scientist for treachery and stated that the sword was fake. The scientist, fearing for his life, answers him that the Sword of Ekcuah was no Sword but a name. A name given to the god of death. It was this god who wiped out entire cities. His name is... But it is Enoch who said the name: Ah Puch! Ben, Gwen and Kevin lands nearby a village in South-America. Grandpa Max is waiting them with the mayor of the village. He explains them that, three days ago a group of weird knights appear and travelled to the temple of Ekcuah and since that Knight purple fires has hit the city. All four know what's going on and decides to travel to the temple. Kevin tells Ben to go for Teleportape. But Ben refuses, stated that if they do that they possibly will be caught before they know what's exactly is going on. He transforms in Stinkfly but this time Gwen refuses. She remembers her the smell of previous trip, plus know they are a lot more heavy. Grandpa Max answers that he will stay in the village. Ben goes Ultimate and picks Gwen and Kevin up. As Ultimate Stinkfly, he is a lot quicker and stronger and even the smell is gone. They land nearby the camp and discover that the temple has rebuilt itself after it collapsed previous time. Ben want to transform in Goop to investigate the area. But he unlocks a new form called Overflow. As Overflow he can become a cloud, an water creature or an ice warrior. As a stream of water he goes to the tent of Enoch and Patrick. They are explaining to a group of Knights that they most find and capture Ah Puch. Enoch states they have water leak but then they are attacked by Ben as Overflow. From inside the temple comes sounds of laserguns. Connor is thrown out of the temple. Ah puch follows him and throw purple fire to everyone he sees. He suddenly attacks Gwen and Kevin and Ben lets Enoch and Patrick go to help his friends. Gwen protects herself and Kevin with a mana-shield. Patrick reacts by commands his man to kill 'the witch'. Angry,, Kevin tries to attack Patrick but Ah Puch levitates the body of a defeated knight and throws it at Kevin, knocking him unconscious. Ben transforms in Benomorph and attacks Ah Puch. The Mayan God of Death is storng and only after a long battle bested. Patrick grabs a sword and is ready to stab Kevin but Gwen hinders him by creating a mana-sword and duels with him. Gwen wins and knocks Patrick unconscious after calling her again: a witch. Connor isn't ready to give up the fight and shoots at her. But Ah Puch reacts quickly and the beam become a corrosive liquid that on the floor. Connor tries to fire again but falls suddenly on his knees. Ah Puch makes a fist and Connor dies. For the first time Ah Puch talks. He tells them that he will return to his planet but that they always can ask his help. Aliens Used *Benomorph (First Appearance) benomorph_by_customs_by_chizzle-d341ecs.png|'Benomorph' overflow (alien alliance).jpg|'Overflow' Stinkfly Lepidopterran.gif|'Stinkfly' Ultimate stinkfly.jpg|'Ultimate Stinkfly' *Overflow (First Appearance) *Stinkfly *Ultimate Stinkfly (First Appearance) Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Max Villains *Ah Puch (neutral)(first re-appearance) Ah Puch.jpg|'Ah Puch' Foreverknights.png *Connor (deceased)(first re-appearance) *Enoch *Forever Knights *Patrick (first re-appearance) Trivia * Connor dies of a heart attack caused by Ah Puch. *Patrick calls Gwen a witch because she used magic but Old George used magic to lock away the Lucubra. Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Episodes